


your lips taste like sangria

by lost_n_stereo



Series: woke up still drunk (on your love) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Vacation, F/M, bull rider!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about South Carolina?”</p><p>Clarke looks down at her screen to make sure it’s really Bellamy because she might have only known him a couple of months but off the wall questions don’t usually happen unless he’s drunk and calling her at two am.</p><p>“I’m not sure I have any feelings about South Carolina,” she says as she grabs her wine bottle and tops off her glass. “I would have to say I’m currently on the fence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips taste like sangria

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn bull rider!Bellamy into a series because I really like writing this 'verse. Title is from "Sangria" by Blake Shelton. If you have a country song or lyrics you'd like to prompt me as a part of this series, you can send them over to me at lost-n-stereo.tumblr.com!

There are three things in life a girl should never say no to.

1\. Two dollar margarita night with your best friends.  
2\. Sunday morning brunch with your mom even though you’re hungover from $2 margaritas.  
3\. A sunny beach getaway with your hot, bull rider friend with benefits.

Okay, so maybe number three is a little too specific but in Clarke’s case, it certainly applies.

Bellamy calls her on a Saturday night in mid May, her phone ringing loud and obnoxiously from where she left it on her kitchen counter. She has a rare weekend night off from the restaurant she tends bar at in the city and her only plans for the night are a glass (bottle) of wine paired with reruns of Dawson’s Creek on cable.

“How do you feel about South Carolina?”

Clarke looks down at her screen to make sure it’s really Bellamy because she might have only known him a couple of months but off the wall questions don’t usually happen unless he’s drunk and calling her at two am.

“I’m not sure I have any feelings about South Carolina,” she says as she grabs her wine bottle and tops off her glass. “I would have to say I’m currently on the fence.”

Bellamy snorts and she smiles. “Well, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but Myrtle Beach is in South Carolina.”

“I may have heard that before.” She settles back in on the couch, Pacey lovingly staring into Joey’s eyes where the episode is paused on her flat screen. “Why the sudden inquisition on South Carolina?”

“I have a competition in Blythewood in a couple of weeks and that’s only a couple hours away from Myrtle Beach. So I was thinkin’ maybe you’d like to fly down and come stay with me for the weekend.”

He says it all very fast, as if he is sure that she’s going to say no and he just wants to get the words out before he can second guess himself.

It does take her a minute to respond, not because she’s not interested but because she’s shocked he even offered.

“That sounds great, Bell.”

“Really?” She can’t help but smile at the relief evident in his tone. “I will pay for your flight and everything, of course. I just, it would be amazing to spend an entire weekend with you.” She tries to argue but he won’t let her, tells her to find a flight on the first of June so she can come see his competition too.

She calls her boss as soon as they hang up and requests the days off. Raven tells her that of course she’ll find someone to cover her shifts because how often do you get swept away on romantic vacations with your not-boyfriend?

Clarke decides that this will be the weekend they finally make things official. Bellamy’s season ends in a few months and they already talk every day like a couple anyways. Once he’s back in Knoxville they will see each other all the time.

She pulls up the Victoria’s Secret website at the same time Dawson Leery is ugly crying on a dock and starts the search for the perfect bikini.

***

Bellamy is waiting for her when she gets off the plane, a cardboard sign with princess scrawled across it in his chicken scratch handwriting.

“You’re an idiot,” she says fondly as she drops her carry on, the only bag she brought because she doesn’t really plan on wearing very many clothes this weekend, and he’s laughing when he picks her up into his arms.

It’s really only the second time they’ve seen each other in person, since he’s been busy with the circuit and hasn’t been back home in months but it feels like they have known each other forever. He calls her every night, even if he had a competition that day and she knows that he hasn’t been with anyone since the two days they spent together in Memphis. She hasn’t either because she truly likes him as a person and can’t wait to start something real with him.

If she had to guess by the way he’s looking at her now, like she’s the only girl in the entire airport, she’d bet he’s probably feeling the same way.

“How was your flight?” He asks after he kisses her soundly.

“It was alright,” she says and she smiles when he reaches down to grab her bag before slinging his other arm over her shoulders. “Short but good.”

“Ahh, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that,” he cracks and Clarke snickers as she wraps her arm around his waist.

“Well, I hope you’re not counting on that dollar from me because I know from experience it’s actually quite the opposite.”

Bellamy narrows his eyes. “Long and bad?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Just shut up and take me back to our hotel.”

***

Bellamy comes in first in his competition.

He fucks her hard and slow in the bed of his truck to celebrate, the sounds of the country western bar the after party is being held in floating through the crisp summer air.

She bites down on his neck when she comes and the way he says, “Fuck, darlin’” in his soft southern drawl almost makes her lose it all over again.

***

Their hotel is right on the beach.

“It’s a good thing we’re here in June and not April,” Bellamy says as he kisses her hair in the elevator. “Spring break would be fucking awful. All those teenagers.”

Clarke laughs when he shudders dramatically. “Okay, old man. Where did people go on spring break back in your day? Or wait, was spring break even a thing all the way back then?”

She giggles when he pinches her side. “I’m only three years older than you, brat.” She sticks her tongue out for good measure but all it does is make him kiss her.

Not that she’s complaining.

“What is it with you and hotels with a billion floors?” Clarke asks as they get out on the eleventh floor.

“Anticipation,” Bellamy responds easily and he wiggles his eyebrows at her when he reaches for her hand. “Come on, let’s drop off our stuff and change so we can go get drunk and then I’m going to go down on you for like five hours.”

“You really know how to sweet talk a girl,” Clarke says wryly but in reality she’s ready to skip everything else and go straight into that. Her body is a fucking traitor that way.

Bellamy growls low in his throat when she walks out in her new bathing suit, tiny and black with little heart cutouts at the hips.

“Maybe we should just stay in,” he says with a smirk and Clarke laughs as she pushes him away.

“You promised me fruity umbrella drinks and sunshine,” she says as she zips up her purse. “I fully expect you to deliver.”

Bellamy grabs her around the waist before she can open the door and she grins when he nips the skin at her neck.

“Oh trust me. I fully intend on delivering.”

Her skin flushes when he winks, grabbing her hand to pull her out the door and towards the elevator.

They end up sipping glasses of sangria at a tiki bar by the beach, Bellamy’s hand resting dangerously high on her thigh as they talk. They know a lot about each other from their frequent conversations but it’s different to hear him talk about his sister in person, watching his face light up when he mentions how well she’s doing at school or the way his eyebrows furrow when he mentions her older boyfriend. Clarke loves to listen to him talk, about his crazy obsession with Netflix documentaries or how his best friend and fellow rider Miller proposed to his boyfriend Bryan in front of 3,000 rodeo fans. He seems to like her stories too even though they are mainly about her asshole coworker Murphy and how she, along with Raven, has been working a plot to get him to quit.

By the time the sun sets they are good and drunk, giggling and holding hands as they stumble down the beach towards their hotel. Bellamy’s aviators are perched on her nose because she lost hers in the ocean earlier in the day and her black studded flip flops are hanging from his fingertips.

He’s got his arms wrapped around her from behind in the elevator and somewhere between the third and sixth floors he sighs happily and rests his chin on her shoulder.

“You’re my girl,” he says fondly and Clarke’s heart speeds up even through her alcohol haze.

“Is that so?”

Bellamy nods and his hair brushes against her cheek with the movement. “Yeah, you are. You’re mine. I’m yours. We’re…uh…”

Clarke snorts. “Each others?”

“Yeah. That.” He presses a kiss against her neck and she turns around so she’s facing him.

“Are you going to remember this tomorrow?” She asks, her fingers coming up to rest on his sides beneath his flannel shirt.

Bellamy looks down at her seriously, his hand pushing a curl off her face. “I’m going to remember this forever.”

He swallows her little gasp with a searing kiss, pressing her up against the elevator wall at the same time it dings with their floor.

“Come on,” she says as she pulls him by the hand toward their room. “I believe you owe me some mind blowing boyfriend sex.”

Bellamy grins wolfishly as he follows closely behind. “I can do that.”

Clarke grins as she unlocks the hotel room door and walks backwards slowly in the direction of the bed.

“Prove it.”

He does.


End file.
